


Newcomers Routine: Neil

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: The Common House Tales [43]
Category: Naruto, No Fandom, Original Work, To The Moon (Video Game), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Did not do the Research, Doctors & Physicians, F/M, Gen, Medical, Medical Inaccuracies, Medicinal Drug Use, fibro Neil, fibromyalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Common house has a policy that everyone who becomes a resident needs a permanent health record on file. This is Ray talking to Neil about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newcomers Routine: Neil

Neil winces getting up on the edge of the hospital cot and Ray frowns. "The new medication still isn't working, huh?"

"It's working, just not well enough. It's normal for me that a lot of medication doesn't work as well as advertised."

"This is just a routine health check. Can I know what your diagnosis is back home though?"

"Rheumatoid Arthritis, secondary fibromyalgia and myofascial pain syndrome, and you know the complications from the last time I was here."

"Cardiac arrhythmia from hypertension and stroke and heart attack risk."

"Yeah. My body is really good at hitting every self-destruct button."

"I thought that medication was indicative of RA. We have a resident with JRA."

"A kid."

"Yeah, Apollo's foster-daughter, Kalli."

"Is that why Apollo gives me funny looks over the dinner table?"

Ray laughs. "No, but it's related. He's picking up on the fact that you're lying about how much pain you're in. He's very perceptive about people who aren't telling the truth. Only way he can stop the reaction is to cover one or both of his eyes and he's not too fond of that. And it makes other residents uncomfortable."

"I guess I can try to be more honest around him but it makes Eva worry."

"I know but I think the truth is good for her and for yourself. If you keep pushing yourself like this, you're going to collapse again, Neil, and it will make Eva worry more than the truth would. A couple residents make personalized assistive devices. I would recommend a cane at a minimum. Both of Apollo's foster kids and Aeslyn use them, so you aren't the youngest resident having one." She smiles. "Eva said you like video games. Zetsu and Aeslyn make LARP staffs regularly for game nights. Poke around in the closet in the second parlor later. If there's a staff design you like in there, ask if they can make a functional one out of wood for you. It's how they made Nico his own. Or if there's a design you want but they don't have sketch it for them. You can ask any of the artists to get you supplies from the penthouse suite."

"Okay."

Ray pokes through files. "What's your opinion on medical marijuana?"

Neil stares at her. "Never had someone ask me that before."

"Talk to Apollo's husband some time. Preferably when he's not with Apollo. it's not what I usually recommend but with your track record with medication it might be one of the few things that helps. Just tell him over dinner that you'd like to talk privately with him. He'll know what you mean."


End file.
